


A Fascinating Approach

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Adam is the creature, BDSM, Blood, Blood Kink, He fucks him with the whip guys, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He was absolutely gorgeous in his misery. Victor stood and watched Adam perform for him, all heaving breaths and choked moans as chafed wrists rubbed against coarse rope. Victor could just see the beginnings of a blood stain; Adam had successfully rubbed through the skin on his arms and ankles with his needy thrashing, and it sent a shiver up his spine.





	A Fascinating Approach

**Author's Note:**

> ...... are we surprised  
This is a sequel to the second chapter of An Interesting Engagement

He was absolutely gorgeous in his misery. Victor stood and watched Adam perform for him, all heaving breaths and choked moans as chafed wrists rubbed against coarse rope. Victor could just see the beginnings of a blood stain; Adam had successfully rubbed through the skin on his arms and ankles with his needy thrashing, and it sent a shiver up his spine. He could already taste the iron on his tongue, thick in his mouth and sweet from his monster’s sweat. 

Adam’s arms were skillfully bound to his ankles, face shoved into the ground. Gagged with one of Victor’s shirts, he huffed out harsh breaths at the mere idea of Victor watching him. It sent a power rush to Victor’s head, the idea that he had complete control over such a mighty being, something seemingly unstoppable willingly on his knees for him. Willingly spreading his legs for him, willingly letting him ruin him. It made Victor hungry, and the whip in his hand seemed to burn. 

He tightened his grip on it, the silk of his glove sliding slick against the hardened leather, before raising his hand. The first ‘crack’ of the tail against Adam’s arched back made Victor smile, the gaspy shout that reached his ears some sort of strange music. The welt that it left behind was a delicious red, swollen and throbbing with his heartbeat. He watched Adam attempt to move against the sore burn, only succeeding in spreading his legs even farther apart, straining the tense muscles.

The way his thighs trembled against his weight and the delectable burn made Victor crave a taste, made him want to leave deep stinging bites across the curve of his ass and the crease of his leg, but he knew he would have to control himself for this experiment to work properly. Control was key here, he had to keep himself above the basic urges his body felt, had to keep the trials as unbiased as humanly, or in this case, inhumanly possible. Victor ignored the rush of blood through his body, The pounding tattoo of his heart in his veins, and focused in on the begging whines Adam had started up, muffled against his shirt. 

Another movement and Adam arched, and then another and another until all Victor could hear was joyous, pleasure-pained screams. It gave him a high, watching welts bruise up from each strike, watching tears of confused pleasure slick down Adam’s face, watching him drip onto the floor from unrestrained arousal. Victor wanted to devour him, wanted Adam to feel his creator in his bones. Wanted him to think of nothing but Victor, Victor, Victor.

“Does it feel good?” Victor asked mockingly, watching the aborted movements Adam made with his hips, and enjoying the artistic stretch of his neck and jaw. The flare of his nostrils gave away heaving breaths, and sweat beaded delicately on broad scars and high arched cheeks. Another futile jerk of his hips drew Victor’s attention to his spread legs, and he stared appreciatively at Adam’s heavy prick and the welted swell of his ass. The idea of stepping forward and simply taking was delectable, wrapping hands around red hips and bruised shoulders, but he had an idea in his head that was equally as pleasant. 

The whip he had chosen was very specific, with a thick leather handle, long and faintly curved to better fit the palm. Victor was all too aware of it as he moved away to grab oil, uncorking it as silently as possible. 

“Signal?” He asked, slicking the pommel up as he waited for a response. 

“Opal.” was the muffled reply. Victor smirked at the desperate tone in Adam’s voice as he leaned forward to stroke a sure hand across the thick, raised scar highlighting his spine.

With a sure hand, he ran the thick handle over Adam’s skin, tracing his hard cock with the oiled tip of it, before moving to press it firmly inside of him. Adam gasped into Victor’s shirt, almost shrieked when Victor simultaneously rubbed against that blissful gland and dragged his nails down his spine. Blood rose quickly, small trickles of it sliding down his broad back into his thick hair. It made Victor want to rip it out, despite the loving way he had sewn it into Adam’s scalp. 

He allowed himself this urge, reaching forward and grasping a handful of the coils, and yanking harshly. It made Adam’s spine dip gorgeously, highlights of red against sweat slicked pink, and Victor could feel him tighten around the whip. It made his prick strain against his buttoned pants, and he groaned. He couldn’t wait to watch Adam unravel. 

With that thought consuming him, he quickened the movements of the whip, smirking at the broken moans and failed movements beneath him. Victor moved his bloodied hand out of Adam’s thick hair, planning later on to make use of it, before reaching around a reddened hip and grasping Adam’s prick firmly in his palm. Sure strokes slickened with dribbling pre-cum, he quickened the pace of the whip’s handle, could feel the tension coiling in Adam’s body. Adam came with a loud wail, shuddering with overstimulation when Victor didn’t stop, working him through it and beyond. 

Victor’s smile broadened when he felt Adam harden up in his hand again, and tightened his grip in order to watch Adam jerk his head in shock. He ground the handle into Adam’s swollen prostate, going so far as to laugh when broken sobs began to escape the other’s throat, ripped and raw from the agonizingly perfect experience. Adam jerked against the thick rope binding him, the pain from rubbed raw skin making him huff. 

Adam keened into the floor, pupils dilated and eyes rolling against each wave. He could feel himself drooling, cheek slickened and mouth gaping against the saliva soaked shirt that had originally been shoved near down his throat. He could feel sharp, painful pressure in his groin, the wet hand around his cock too fast, and the form inside of him too slow. He came slowly, and torturously. Strained, whimpering cries meant just for Victor, all pitiful noises and wet gasps against the tears coating his face. The hollow feeling that followed only made him whine for more, wanting Victor and everything he would give him.

The makeshift gag was jerked away from where it had fallen from his mouth , and long, slender fingers forced themselves into its place. He moaned brokenly, staring up at Victor with worship in his eyes. Victor pushed further into his mouth, making an appreciative noise at the weak suckling he felt, and the tight clenching of Adam’s throat. Swollen lips pursed around his knuckles, and he could feel his specifically chosen tongue scrape over the underside of his palm. 

His other hand moved up to gently rub over the light scratches on Adam’s cheek; broken skin from the stone floor. Drool leaked down his chin, and Victor lightly curled his fingers around his uvula, laughing when Adam intuitively gagged. 

“Reminds you of our first time, doesn’t it?” He asked, humming at the wet clench of Adams’s throat, and the crystalline tears budding in his eyes. 

It was the most beautiful sight he had ever laid eyes on. He jerked his fingers from Adam’s mouth, tossing the whip to the side and using spit and cum wet fingers to rip open the buttons of his trousers. He hissed at the pleasurable pressure, before sighing in relief and grabbing himself once he was freed. It was simple to grasp a handful of Adam’s delicious ass, slicking his hand with leftover oil and massaging it into his hard flesh. 

He slapped Adam’s ass harshly, before positioning himself and pushing in with little warning. The tight heat and consuming friction was perfect, and Adam’s shocked wheezes only made him want to move faster, to rip him to bloody pieces. He dug his nails into Adam’s wide hips, scratching at the scars lining them and grinding his thumbs into the sensitive hollows connecting his pelvis to his torso. 

Staccato noises rose up around them: the wet slap of skin and overwhelmed whines from Adam. Victor bit his lip as he sped up, reaching forward to grab another handful of Adam’s impossibly thick hair. He tensed deliciously, so tight it almost hurt, and Victor yanked harsher, moving his other hand to twist his nipples, feeling them perk up and receiving a wet, choked noise in response to his actions. 

Adam’s knees and face scraped painfully against the ground, cold stone unyielding in the face of Victor’s harsh thrusts. It took everything in him to hold his body up, legs shaking from adrenaline and pleasure, mouth agape on the ground, eyes rolling into the back of his head. He could hear Victor’s grunts and muffled expletives behind him, and every movement against his prostate had him squirming. Away or towards the other, Adam had no idea.

It was all so much, and Adam could feel himself coming closer to the edge for the third time that night, apprehension filling his chest. He shrieked when he felt the harsh snap of the whip against his back, taken aback by its reappearance. Victor must have grabbed it from its strewn position to push him even further. Adam was quickly falling apart, moving his body in small movements as he struggled to meet Victor’s hips. 

Another splitting noise, and burning, bloody pain erupted along Adam’s spine, leaving him to huff and gasp against the floor, pain and pleasure blending and making his balls draw tight to his body. 

“T-Thank you,” He sobbed at another strike, tears clogging his throat. He could feel Victor’s nails digging into the soft flesh above his groin, and the sharp stinging combined with a harsh strike sent him wailing, jerking his body. This time his orgasm was sickly, rolling waves painful and harsh against his abused body, almost completely dry. 

He heard the whip clatter back down on the floor, and yelped when Victor grabbed his flaccid prick, stroking it as he fought against him. He struggled to twist and stare behind him at Victor, shuddering at the sadistic look in his eye. Victor’s dry palm stung after how many times Adam had been wrung dry, his body futilely trying to work and failing.

Adam gasped out, begging. “Please don’t stop.”

Victor moaned in his throat at the desperation lacing his voice, orgasm cresting and body thrumming. His heartbeat was fast in his chest, and the pretty, blood red picture coating his Adam’s back only made him quicken further. It took only three more grinding pumps into Adam before he was cumming, bending to bite a bruise into his scraped back, lapping at the dried blood. He kept up the gentle, instinctive movements his hips made, breathing deeply and groaning. 

Eventually, he slowly moved away, soothing Adam’s hissing noises. Wiping himself down with the used shirt, he tucked himself back into his pants before focusing on his creation. Efficient fingers quickly loosened the rope binding wrists to ankles, and he massaged the inflamed skin. Grabbing a salve he had put aside, he lightly coated the raw flesh with it, kissing each hand gently. 

Coercing Adam to move, he aided his protesting muscles and sat him up, stroking through his hair and making a mental note to plait it back. Victor thumbed away thick tears, murmuring encouragement as he leaned into his palm, using the spoiled cloth to clean his face. He softly stroked over Adam’s tense stomach, before rising and taking his hand, helping him limp to the bed. 

Sweet smelling salve was spread over each welt, and sure hands massaged the soreness from strained shoulders. 

“How are you feeling, dear?” Victor asked quietly, making Adam’s eyes open a fraction. His response was a series of mumbles; Victor just barely made out words of approval amidst the incoherency. He made sure to continue the gentle ministrations, cleaning sweat and blood and fluid off of the other, eventually finishing by plaiting Adam’s hair into a simple braid. 

Taking care of his creature was soothing, relaxing him and carrying them both up from the strange daze that had possessed them. Feeding Adam was perhaps his favorite part, teasing him playfully before giving him small pieces of bread to chew, and hiding the shiver the drag of his lips sent down his spine. 

Eventually Adam finished the small meal, and Victor dragged a downy blanket over his faintly shivering body, staring at the fatigue on his face, and the glaze over his eyes that was ever so slowly fading. It would be some time before Adam truly came back to himself, away from that strange land only Victor could bring him too. He was content to stay by his side until then, watching over him and ensuring his safety and comfort.


End file.
